Team Jiraiya: Minato as a child?
by Stormshadow7
Summary: Ever wonder what Minato's Genin team was like? Who his Sensei was? ( Evil laugh! ) Well now you can read and find out! Find out what the Famous Fourth Hokage was like as a child before he married the Red Hot Habenero of Konoha and had his own Genin team. ( May do a Team Minato and Team Kakashi story as well, depending on reviews.) * don't like this type of thing , don't read !


Twelve year old Minato Namikaze sighed as he walked quietly into the Academy room for his Genin exam. Sighing again, the Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu genius ignored his fangirls to sit down in his seat.

Ten minutes later, Maruka-Sensei walked in the room to begin the exam. " Ok, everyone! This will be based on your Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Field work as you already did the written half yesterday. Now when I call your name, please come up to the front and do the jutsu's that I ask. Ok? " he said.

In response everyone nodded quietly. " Ok. Hatake Sakumo. " their Sensei said, as the boy in question walked up from the front row. Minato, seeing this would take awhile yawned and decided to nap while he waited his turn.

Twenty minutes later he was woken by a screech of "Namikaze!" causing him to jerk awake Kunai in hand. However, after glancing around Minato realized it was just Kushina Uzumaki or the Redheaded Banshee.

"Ano, Sensei. Is it my turn?" He asked, causing his fangirls to squeal at his tone. " Yes Minato. Please come to the front and do a Bunshin, a Kawarimi and a Henge. Then we will test your Gengutsu and knife throwing."

Nodding, Minato walked to the front to boredly preform the Kage Bunshin, a Kawarimi and a Henge into the Hokage.

" Very good! Now try and break this." With that Maruka cast a D rank Gengutsu over Minato. Minato looked around, then said " Err.. Was something supposed to happen Sensei?"

Shocked the instructor nodded and said " You were supposed to see your worst fear." Minato shrugged then said " Not seeing it."

" Hmm.. Ok. I'm going to put possibly immune to genjutsu in your file, ok?" Maruka said still shocked. Minato not really concerned just nodded as they headed for the taijutsu and weapons portion.

" Ok. Show me your classic taijutsu routine and I will decide if its passable. Then we will move to the weapons portion." the Sensei said.

Nodding in acceptance, Minato went through his clan's taijutsu moves with a mix of his own. Maruka nodded then gestured to the Kunai.

Picking them up the twelve year old twirled them once then flung them at the target without looking. " Minato!" Maruka said shocked. In response, the boy raised an eyebrow and turned to the target.

Swallowing the Sensei looked behind the boy and was shocked at what he saw. All ten Kunai, were in the centre of the target as if they had been stuck there with glue.

"You..you..you pass!" He stammered and fainted dead away.

* * *

The next day in the Hokage tower:

" Now I'm giving Team Seven to Jiraiya, Team Eight to Inouza , Team Nine to Shikato, and Team Ten to Akiro" Sarutobi said seriously as he handed each team a folder.

" Hai. " they chorused.

"And Jiraiya.. If I catch you peeping and teaching at the same time..."Sarutobi left the threat hanging.

"Hai, Sensei!" Jiraiya squeaked.

Meanwhile at the academy:

" Now, are all Genin. Official Ninja of the Leaf, however you are only the beginners. Lowest of the low. .." Sighing Minato yawned and tuned out the rest of the lecture until finally he said " ...three man teams."

'Eh?' Went through everyone's head.

" Now. Team seven will be: Hatake Sakumo, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. Your Sensei will be Senju Jiraiya. " Maruka said looking at the three in question.

- Oh great I get mister stick up his ass on my team.- Minato grumbled mentally.

( Oh crap. I get lazy ass. ) Kushina snarled to herself.

^hn.^ the Hatake sighed.

" Team Eight will be: Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Chouza. Your Sensei is Yamanaka Inouza. Team Nine ..." Maruka went on.

Finally after half an hour someone opened the door, saying " Team Ten?"

In response, team ten wandered after the Jounin towards their meeting spot. Another half hour passed and a blond walked in with a black haired man.

" Team Eight and Nine. Your with us. Team Seven, I recommend going to find your Sensei. " the blond Jounin said as they left.

Minato raised an eyebrow then looked at his teammates. " What do you think?"

" It couldn't hurt.." Kushina said as she stood to do so. However before she could get very far, a man with very white hair down to his waist appeared.

" Ah! Team Seven I believe ?" He asked. " Hai, Sensei. " Kushina said.

Nodding he led them to the roof and leaned against the railing, gesturing for them to sit. Once they did so, he said " Ok. I am Jiraiya Senju. the things I like are a little to old for you and so are my hobbies. Now, your turn. "

Minato sighed then said " Minato Namikaze. Things I like are friends, Ninjutsu, Fuunjutsu and training. Things I dislike are fangirls, idiots, and people who think the world belongs to them. My hobbies are creating new jutsu. And my dream is to become a Fuinjutsu master and Hokage."

Looking a bit uncomfortable, the only girl on the team swallowed then said " Im Kushina Uzumaki. I like friends, learning new Jutsu and Konoha. I dislike the people who destroyed my village. My hobbies are reading, training and cloud watching. My dream is to restore my clan."

Nodding slightly Jiraiya turned to the Hatake and asked, " Sakumo?"

" Hn. I am Hatake Sakumo. I like a few things and dislike many as well. My hobbies are none of your concern nor is my dream. " Sakumo sneered from his spot.

" ok. Now tomorrow, I will be testing you to see what your abilities are at Training ground Seven. This will be a team test and has a 60% chance of failure. Therefore, if you need anything specific be sure to bring it. " With that he vanished leaving a bewildered team behind him on the roof.


End file.
